customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Toa Spyck
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Custom Hero Factory Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Linking I'd like to link, but I may link to the old Custom Bionicle Wiki and Bioniclepedia on Wikimetru. Which is where I run the forums. So thankyou for your kind offer, but I shall have to decline for now. Perhaps when there are more people editing?[[User:Monasti|''Monasti]] 21:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heya I'll be joining you people as well. If you need any help, feel free to ask me. I'll try to help you. Also, is it ok for me to use the same moc twice(1 time on CBW and one time as a Hero/villian? SubAqua 21:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hey, I know I'm already working on a logo but, can I also make a favicon? Toa Zion 18:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I've made a favicon but even with everything I'm looking up I can't find out how to put it up. Toa Zion 21:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't see the favicon. Are you sure its up? Toa Zion 18:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin I am done with the logo and would like to know if I can become an admin to upload it as the offical log. Toa Zion 01:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) More Features We should have Featured Article and Trivia Toa Zion 20:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: ADMIN!!!! Thank you so much I will use my powers for the good of this wiki Toa Zion 20:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Achievements Sounds like a great idea! But we'll have to watch out for those who make unnecessary edits to earn badges. User:Toa Zion for prez :D 16:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this normal? Hey Spyck (may I call you Spyck?). I was browsing it here, since I am actually thinking of coming here, and the pages are all messed up and such. The strange this is, I also work at Custom ''Bionicles Wiki, and it doesn`t bug up there. On other wiki`s it does also. Is there a reason for it? It is pretty wierd... Pretty messed up. Vagra Nui Tales 14:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I have took a new skin, and it helped. It fuctions normal now, so I can add. I`ll start my first page immediately. Linking In order to link, you could join these forums, which is where Herofactopedia, Bioniclepedia and Custom Bionicle Wiki run from, and ask to be linked. From there, we will then decide. I hope you decide to join! [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|'-Bureaucrat of Herofactopedia]] 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I'm Mazeka369. It's a pleasure meeting you. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 00:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, me again, some management questions. Hey, VNT again (I posted a while ago), with some questions. Many people from the over-popular CBW are here, including me. And I`d got a few questions about the Wiki`s management and rulings. Here we start off: #Why exactly is there a bunch of uninteresting, utterly useless blathering about admins, with a bit too much heading on the main page? Just curious, since I bet no sane guy would bother scrolling down a big bunch of that stuff... Making a seperate page would be easier. #Isn`t it good to have a little MoS, with categorizing rules, infobox rules, and page makeup rules? I don`t think a wiki overwhelmed by pages of a few lines of text is usch a good quality wiki. If you want, I can help. (I`d like to do it, really.) #Could I be an admin? I`m pretty active, so I can scan for vandals more easy. I`d only need things to do... Well, VNT out. VNT ~ Talk to me! 18:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) MoS VNT is correct, this wiki does need a Manual of Style, and you should probobally move everything about administrators from the main page to Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Administrators. Thank you for your time, '''J97 '''out. 3rd Adminastrator Hey, i'm Starscream7. I've been a user on many wiki's for a long time, and it appears you need some help. The last edits made on this wiki occured 2 days ago and up to 13 days ago on an average scale. If i'm an admin...I can fix that. I am directing a film called BIONICLE: Reality, I created a ton of pages on Herofactopedia, even the TV Show one. I have all of the heroes except for Stringer and Surge, and I have all the villains except for Rotor, XPlode and Thunder. I don't have the vehicles, but I can tell you some info! There will be a DVD called Rise of The Rookies. The series will have only four episodes. Check em' out on the List of Hero factory TV show episodes article on Herofactopedia. If you let me be the admin, and I forgot to tell you, I AM ON THIS WEBSITE EVERY DAY AND I HAVE MONITERED THE DROPPING NUMBER OF EDITS, I will link, that's right, ''LINK this site to Herofactopedia and Herofactopedia to here! I am trying to help Herofactopedia, and everybody is lazy, so they're the old dying flower, and this is the one that just bloomed! I will truely help 24/7 if I am the administrator. Starscream7 13:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Ranked #1 I'm ranked #1 on this wiki with 240 points so far. Can you answer my admin question? I created all of the hero and villain pages for you, so can I be a sysop if I keep up the good work? Because this wiki is collapsing. You have three days starting now until I asume my third message and, if that is not answered, I will become a sysop by myself and keep building up this wiki. Starscream7 14:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hey there! I am the 3rd admin, Starscream7. I'll do the best I can to hlp this wiki! Starscream7 12:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hi! Hello there! I'm new to this wiki and can't wait to create new heroes! Can you inform me of any story serials going on? Clone Trooper 1000 23:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey, can I become an admin? I know my way around adminship, since I'm bureaucrat on three Wikis. I've been seeing a lot of articles that need cleanup, too. You could also promote me to a bureaucrat, since it's a good idea to have more than one of those. I am on this wiki literally every day, so I will always fulfill my duties if you promote me. Clone Trooper 1000 22:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you back? If you're back on this wiki, then can you read the above message? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Finally, you're back! I've been wanting to meet you for an eternity! When I read your message, I skipped a servo-beat! Now let me introduce myself... I am Starscream7, but I refer to be called 'Starscream without the 7. I've been on this wiki for about a month now, and I've done many things: I created these hero pages and more - Stormer, Stringer, Bulk, Furno, Surge, Breez, Thrusher and some others I created these villain pages and more - Von Nebula, Rotor, XPlode, Vapour, Corroder, Meltdown, Thunder, The Stellac City Drone and some others I've been updating the news archive I've been on this wiki nearlly every day and editing every day: adding categories, making new pages, ETC I've teamed up with Clone Trooper 1000 to help this wiki rise Maybe a few other things... but I don't know :p Also, mind if I call you 'My Liege?"(My Leader). I think it will be a good fit for you. Plus: Thank you ''VERY ''much for making Clone Trooper and I soon to be admins! I have a lot of good plans for this wiki, articles that need to be deleted, new pages, moving pages and some other jobs - but I have two, and only two questions: 1: Why were you inactive since early August until now? 2: And what happened to Toa Zion? Thank You Sincerely, Starscream7 20:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Transformers: The Dark of The Moon My Apoligies I'm sorry that I wanted to decrease your founder powers, I was just tired of the inactivity. Yet look at the bright side: We're getting more and more users! Some of them are Sidorak12814, Jman98, Kingdonfin, bldysrw88 and around 2 or 3 anonymous users! King Joe and ArghYeMatey have been on here as well, so we're doing pretty good so far! Also, I like the icon you chose! The Fallen! Awesome. Lord Starscream - Farewell to my friend, TheSlicer 14:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hey, this is VNT, meet my obsessed account! Hey Spyck, I think you did already notice I talked to you about my obsessions. Namely: Quality, and more quality. I am obsessed. You know, the main page. I did the revamp. I just made a test version, and there it was. CT1000 and Starscream put it up immidiately when having time. That is the prime example, together with my obsession for style. That is the reason for the Manual of Style. Which is quite open for my virtue, liberty. I think this, as it is now, is the perfect wiki for now. Free, but not messy, by using a small guide for the style, and secretly advertising a mandatory page layout. Just say it is widely used by the experienced users. I don`t manipulate, I convince. That is what I wanted to accomplish: convince users to use a good style. But to the point. I`d like you to share this stylish working style with me. Style and quality are (in my eyes) the things a B'crat needs. A good, friendly style of working and talking makes you nice. Wanting quality makes you look like a good worker, and a being knowing wiki life. I hope you also will work stylish and qualitative. It is a good thing. Really. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:40, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacks Jareroden97 is a rollback - yet he hasn't edited since he became one. He is, after all, always on CBW. Also, should we keep Toa Zion as a rollback? His edits aren't better even if he is one. If he continues being one, we will have an inactive user with rather poor grammar usage. Might it be okay if I demote them both to normal users? After all, Clone Trooper made Jareroden a rollback to get the site some help. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 18:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey, Spyck Prime (I can get used to that!), I have made the featured image and article for December on the front page. The featured article is King Joe's Bladed Disc Launcher/Saw and the featured image is the teaserposter for 2011! Also, I was wondering if I could promote King Joe to Rollback. I mean, Jareroden and Toa Zion are gone, and I haven't an idea of where Clone Trooper is. I hope you agree! ''Also, I have found the BIGGEST SPOILER PICTURES FOR PRESTON STORMER 2.0! HERE'S THE LINK! '' '''''http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=453436 Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) King Joe Rollback Hey, Spyck Prime - can I promote King Joe to a rollback? I stated a reason as to why above. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Must tell you quick, in fear this will get in the wrong hands Alright, i'm a user of this wikia, that Someone that we suspect is also Starscream7, is vandalizing the place. I know this wiki doesn't have the troubles us and Hero Factory wiki have, but you should know. Don't beleive Me? then you must see This-- 01:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Spyck Prime . . . he's right. Yet no worries: I am sure it won't happen here. If it does, I'll handle it. Oh, and by the way: that was TheSlicer. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Badge Questions I have some questions about the badges: #Did you design the leaderboard and badges? #If so, what is the highest badge you can get for: Photos, Edits, Categories, Days in a row contributing, etc.? #How can I view the syntax for the badges? Thanks. Wiki on! Wikishmid 08:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I made it! Finally! I can talk! I need to talk to you later about CBW . . . It's not what you think, It's much different! I was unable to get onto anywhere to respond to you. Again, we'll talk later! Sorry! :( Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Forgiveness Okay, I'm back - and I'm here to explain. My sister has been bored on the computer lately, after getting rather bored over Webkinz. She scanned our history and discovered that I had been on a lot of Wikia sites. She went to Herofactopedia, and she thought it would be fun to vandalize. I was later blamed byMonasti for doing so. Soon, she vandalized on Teletraan 1. Later, on CBW, she vandalized a lot of stuff. I was giving in to the fact that there was a vandal that had hacked my account. It was at around this point in which I joined CHFW, and I was mainly on my Mom's laptop. Our larger computer was infected with a virus, which we got rid of not too long ago. My sister was beginning to get into the habit of vandalizing, seeing I was getting in trouble. However, I interrogated her about it a week ago under the order of TheSlicer. She admitted it, and said that she wouldn't do it again. It was an "O.K." I would soon regret. Two days ago, I was at a friend's house. My sister had gone onto CBW and created a fake account, called "The Vandal Master". I was furious, and it was too late as I went to CBW and I was blocked for a day. When I returned, I lost every ounce of trust. I was (am) highly upset, now that I'm blocked until March 11th of 2011. I MIGHT be able to talk with them, yet it might do very little. I have changed my password officially, and though that won't do a thing, I am now going to NOT be clicking "Would you like Internet Explorer to remember this password?" That should help. Please, It would be best for you to try to forget about this, and In return, I've made a "Mini Film". It surrounds the Agori Raanu in Makuhero City having an overview with the Makuhero Electricity Outpost. However, a tradgedy occured in the film. I do not know when it will be released - yet the film will possibly be the first in many, with the first being called Hero Factory: Day of Rememberence. I hope you can understand, Thank You. And, as you've been waiting, 'I am terribly sorry. ' Lord Starscream - Goodbye 21:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Dear Toa Spyck, '' "Yesterday, Monasti caught me copying articles from Herofactopedia onto here, and he stated that it was plagiarism and it should be erased immediately. Today, he spoke to the Wikia Staff about me and lshortly before that, he gave me a list of around 30 articles that need to be un-done. Furthermore, he stated that the Staff would probably do a perma-block on me. For an hour and 20 minutes, I un-did all of the articles. He hasn't replied yet, yet I have a message to you: You are my friend, among many others on this Wiki, and It's been an honor working with you. If I don't return, remember my possibly historic words: "I will Return . . . somehow". '' : ) Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Friend of Toa Spyck :) Can you tell me how to get a profile picture? "Well, if it istn't Von Nutcase."- Preston Stormer Favorite Toa: Lewa Nuva (Phantoka) Favorite Hero: Duncan Bulk 3.0 00:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) How do I get a profile picture?